Digimon 2023
by Ariadna
Summary: [cap 7 añadido] lean, lean!!!! es importante!!! reunión!!!!
1. que a pasado hasta ahora...

Digimon 2023 ****

DIGIMON 2023

El destino está en sus manos…

__

Por: Ariadna

Cap 1:** Que a pasado hasta ahora.**

En un pequeño edificio residencial del centro de Odaiba, en el cuarto piso, departamento 34, una nueva familia se ha instalado. Un hombre pasado ya de los treinta años y cuatro chicos, dos chicas y dos chicos, de entre nueve y catorce.

Dentro se podía ver el lugar muy desordenado, lleno de cajas por todos lados y casi ningún mueble instalado, salvo la cocina y la mesa del comedor. Tan desordenado estaba que se notaba que las cinco personas habían dormido improvisadamente en el suelo la noche anterior, y la mesa ahora estaba llena de platos y vasos sucios, tanto por la cena del día anterior como por el desayuno de hace un momento.

Ahora los cuatro chicos estaban parados en la salida, con sus mochilas en mano, dispuestos a irse a la escuela.

-bien chicos, váyanse ya o llegaran tarde. – les dijo el hombre, de estatura baja, cabellera corta pelirroja, ojos negros, de mirada viva, y anteojos, mientras movía una caja que le impedía caminar con completa libertad.

-pero papá, ¿cómo se te ocurre inscribirnos en la escuela cuando apenas llegamos ayer a esta ciudad? – preguntó con cierto disgusto el chico más alto de todos, de rasgos americanos, ojos verdes y cabello rojo, sumamente desordenado.

-¿seguro que no quieres que nos quedemos a ayudarte? Son muchas cajas las que hay que desempacar. – comentó la chica más pequeña de los cuatro, de cabello liso y lila, tomado en una trenza, y ojos amarillos.

-no, está bien así, Conny. Y no te quejes más Joshua, están en medio del año escolar, no quiero que pierdan clases innecesariamente, en especial tú que ya estás en secundaria. – continuó el hombre.

-ya, la excusa de 'ya estás en secundaria' de nuevo… - murmuró el chico al que llamó 'Joshua', enfadado.

-ya callate, Josh. – pidió el otro chico, que se encontraba al lado de él. Éste le seguía en altura y posiblemente en edad, también de facciones americanas, de pelo rubio, ondulado, y unos extraños ojos pardos.

-¡no me digas 'Josh'! Sabes que no me gusta, _Alexander_. – le respondió Joshua, dándole un tono despectivo a ese último nombre.

-¡no me llames así! – exclamó el aludido.

-¡tu comenzaste! – se excusó Joshua.

-¡te quejabas demasiado! 

-¡ya cierren la boca ambos! – exclamó la otra chica, harta de escuchar esa tonta discusión. Ella era más alta que la llamada 'Conny', pero más baja que 'Alexander', aunque solo por un par de centímetros, de cabellera oscura, corta y ondulada, y ojos negros también, además de tener una tez algo pálida. – yo no pienso llegar tarde por la culpa de ustedes dos, así que me voy. Adiós papá, ¿me acompañas, Conny?

-claro, Sae. – aseguró la más pequeña saliendo junto a la otra chica del departamento.

-¡hey, espérenos! – pidió Joshua siguiendolas, y el otro chico fue tras él.

El adulto sonrió y suspiró feliz. Tomó un bloque que tenía sobre la mesa y lo colocó sobre la puerta de entrada. El bloque decía: "Residencia Izumi".

El hombre, de nombre Koushiro, más conocido como 'Izzy', cerró la puerta tras de sí y volvió al comedor. Se acercó a una de las cajas más grandes y la abrió. Dentro había una pequeña computadora, de un modelo que aún no salía al mercado hasta la siguiente semana, y junto a ella una impresora digital, teléfono móvil, scanner, y un avanzado número de artefactos que a través de los años fueron mejorando los usos computacionales del servidor, para hacer el modo de vida más fácil.

El hombre instaló rápidamente todo eso y encendió el computador al modo antiguo, tecleando un botón.

Buenos días, Izzy saludó la maquina, reconociendo al usuario frente a ella.

-buenos días. – respondió Koushiro. – deseo usar el modo 01, por favor. Prefiero las cosas a la antigua.

como quiera 

Y dicho esto la maquina dejó de hablar, e Izzy comenzó a teclear tranquilamente como hacía desde hace ya más de 25 años.

-se siente bien haber vuelto a Odaiba luego de 16 años…

********************

ya en la escuela, los cuatro niños se separan para ir a sus distintas salas…

********************

Alexander abrió tímidamente la puerta de una sala, y encontró allí a muchos niños que parecían de su edad hablando animadamente.

-¿se te ofrece algo? – le pregunto un hombre a sus espaldas, que al parecer también iba a entrar en aquella sala. El hombre se notaba que recién había ingresado a los treinta, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y estatura muy alta.

-¿eh? Sí. Disculpe, ¿ésta es la sala de sexto grado?

-si, así es, soy el profesor Takaishi.

-ah, que bien, yo acabo de ser inscrito en esta escuela, mi nombre es Alexander Izumi, pero prefiero que me digan Alex. Mucho gusto Sr. Takaishi. – el chico se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

El profesor sonrió.

-bienvenido Alex, y puedes llamarme por mi nombre, TK, todo el mundo lo hace ^^

********************

De vuelta con Izzy, éste seguía tecleando sin parar, al perecer buscando algo a través de Internet, pero sin muchos resultados. Suspiró con tristeza.

-volver al modo vocal.

¿Qué es lo que tanto busca? preguntó la computadora.

-trato de encontrar las direcciones de una personas, pero no puedo seguirles la pista a ninguno. Se nota que no saben actualizar su ubicación en la guía de teléfonos…

Ponga los nombres en la pantalla y yo pondré los controles a trabajar 

-ya están. Pero solo encuentro información antigua… bueno, al menos sé que Matt ya a lanzado cinco discos, de los cuales dos lograron record de ventas… 

¿Por qué desea encontrar a estás personas? 

-je, creo que no debí haberte implantado el sistema 'Tento', para personalidad humana… eres muy curioso… - murmuró Izzy, con una semi sonrisa. - son viejos amigos, Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, June, Davis, Cody, Yolei y Ken. hace 16 años que no los veo…

eso es mucho tiempo… 

-si que lo es, aunque no perdí comunicación con ellos inmediatamente cuando me fui a EEUU, luego de terminar la preparatoria. Las cosas se pusieron recién difíciles cuando egresé de la Universidad, el trabajo siempre ocupó gran parte de mi tiempo, bueno al menos eso era así antes de los niños…

¿Por qué no buscó a sus amigos cuando volvió a Japón? 

-no lo sé… supongo que siempre dejo todo para después, incluyendo esto. No lo estaría haciendo ahora si no fuera porque Sae me obligó a tomar unas vacaciones, y como mi trabajo es independiente, podíamos perfectamente cambiarnos de ciudad y aproveché de volver aquí…

********************

Por otro lado, Sae encontró rápidamente su sala, la del quinto grado, y fue introducida a la clase.

-bien, Sae, hay un puesto libre al lado de Nami, ve a sentarte ahí. – le dijo la profesora.

Ella era una mujer a mediados de los treinta, de cabellera colorina y ojos rojos, de mirada amable, y le indicaba un asiento vacío al lado de una chica de pelo azul claro, largo y ondulado, y ojos color miel cubiertos por unos anteojos que no le sentaban nada mal.

Sae se sentó y le sonrió a la llamada 'Nami', y al mirar a su otro lado, curiosamente pudo ver a un chico que era idéntico a Nami, su completa versión masculina, cabello largo azul tomado en una cola, mismos ojos, también con anteojos.

Nami se le acercó para hablarle en voz baja.

-hola. Yo soy Nanami Kido, pero todos me llaman Nami. Bienvenida a Odaiba.

-gracias, oye, el chico de allá que se parece mucho a ti….

-si, es mi hermano gemelo, Naota, pero de cariño le decim…

-Nami, será mejor que pares esa conversación ahora si no quieres pasar el resto de la clase afuera. – amenazó la profesora, interrumpiendo.

-pero tía Sora…

La profesora le dio una mirada a entender que debía mantenerse callada, y así lo hizo.

********************

Información encontrada respecto a Joe y Mimi Kido anunció la computadora, junto con un sonido de reloj despertador.

-veamos que hay… - Izzy leyó el contenido con detención. - ¿eh? ¿¿¿Qué Joe y su familia se fueron a vivir a África??? 

la información es de hace seis años atrás, es muy imprecisa… 

-ya lo creo… no logró imaginarme a Mimi viviendo en la selva…

¿Qué fue lo último que supo de sus amigos? 

-pues… antes de irme de viaje fue la boda de Joe y Mimi, apenas Mimi terminó la preparatoria. De todas maneras, eso ya se veía venir, y es que eran novios desde cinco años antes… y luego supe que al año siguiente se casó Matt…

********************

Al quedar un poco lejos la sala de segundo año de secundaria, Joshua llegó tarde a clases, y cuando el profesor lo hizo entrar, pidió una descripción detallada en su presentación, frente a toda la clase.

__

"grrr… ¿por qué aquí no hay profesores robots como en Estados Unidos?…" Pensó Joshua, algo sonrojado por la vergüenza de tener que hablar de sí mismo frente a tantas personas.

-mi nombre es Joshua Izumi y tengo 14 años. Con mi papá y mis tres hermanos: Alexander de 12 años, Sae de 11, y Conima de 9, vinimos desde Kyoto hasta aquí debido al trabajo de mi padre, aunque yo nací en EEUU, y viví ahí hasta los ocho años, en Manhathan, New York. Es un gusto conocerlos a todos. – finalizó el chico haciendo una reverencia.

El profesor pareció conforme con la presentación y lo mandó a sentarse. De entre los puestos vacíos, Joshua escogió el que estaba al lado de una chica de cabello rubio, liso, hasta los hombros, peinado a un lado y unos hermosos ojos azules que miraban distraídamente hacia la ventana.

__

"wow, si que es linda…" dijo Joshua a sí mismo.

-eh, disculpa… - le dijo él, golpeándola levemente en el hombro, esto la hizo reaccionar.

-¿ah? ¿Sí?

-hola, mi nombre es Joshua, soy nuevo aquí, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

-Kotomi, Kotomi Ishida.

********************

Izzy echó el asiento para atrás en señal de desaliento.

-¿aún nada?

No, lo siento 

-16 años… lo último que supe fue que Mimi tuvo gemelos y que Kari y TK se iban a casar. Matt ya tenía una niña, que debe tener la edad de Joshua ahora, no sé si tuvo más hijos… je, recuerdo que en el último E-mail que recibí de Tai me aseguraba que él le diría a Sora que la amaba, me pregunto si lo hizo realmente…

********************

En la sala del tercer grado, Conny estaba siendo presentada entremedio del barullo de todos los pequeños. Había dos, especialmente, que parecían estar muy distraídos en su propia discusión. Uno de los chicos tenía el cabello rubio, algo desordenado, y los ojos castaños; y el otro tenía los ojos de color rojo y una cabellera castaña sumamente rebelde (n/a: para que se hagan una idea, el pelo es idéntico al de Taichi).

De pronto el chico rubio se giró hacía donde estaba Conny.

-hey, mira Taro, llegó una compañera nueva. – le dijo al otro chico.

El del cabello castaño miró hacía la misma dirección con curiosidad.

-¿una chica?

-es bonita…

-mmm…si, creo que si… sus ojos se parecen a los de mi perro 'Koro'…

-¿tu perro? ¡Ese es mi perro y se llama 'Tsuno'! – contradijo el chico rubio.

-claro que no, TK, te lo gané en una apuesta, es mío.

-hiciste trampa.

-¡no es cierto!

-¡si lo es! …Pero ya no importa, tenemos compañera nueva… - comentó el llamado 'TK', emitiendo una extraña sonrisa.

-¿qué insinúas? – preguntó el otro.

-nada, esa chica me gusta, puedes quedarte con 'Tsuno', yo ahora quiero que esa niña sea mi novia.

-¡no, de ninguna manera tú tendrás novia antes que yo, TK, ella será MI novia! – aseguró Taro, desafiante.

-¿apostamos?

-¡claro!

********************

Encontré información reciente sobre Hikari Takaishi. Nombre de soltera Hikari Kamiya. Casada desde hace 10 años con Takeru Takaishi, y tiene un hijo, Hikaru Takaishi, de seis años de edad. Es fotógrafa de un diario local 

-¿sale su dirección o teléfono?

Hay dos números telefónicos 

-bien. – Izzy tomó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a marcar, pero sonó ocupado. Luego marcó al otro numeró, pero nadie contestó. – bueno, supongo que tendré que llamar después… no hay apuro, total, estoy de vacaciones… 

**__**

Continuará…

****

Notas: 

er….es tarde… tengo sueño… me da lata poner notas…

(al día siguiente)

Ahora si, este fic está basado en el futuro, 23 años en el futuro para ser exactos, pero realmente no sé como será la humanidad en ese entonces, por lo que me supongo que si no nos destruimos con una tercera guerra mundial, no cae ningún meteorito, no nos invaden los extraterrestres ni aparecen ángeles buscando el tercer impacto, el mundo sería como lo describo, con avances tecnológicos, y tal vez más viajes a la Luna o algo así, pero nada demasiado espectacular, en general, ya que por lo menos los humanos que estoy describiendo les gusta hacer las cosas a su manera, por lo que el uso de los robots es limitado… la única razón por la que es futurista es porque necesitaba a los protagonistas originales adultos, pero por eso no más…

(meses después)

Si, ya sé que hay un epílogo del año 2027 al final de Digimon 02, pero esto lo escribí en septiembre del año pasado, en ese entonces ni los de la Toei sabían como acabaría 02 (iban por el episodio veinte!!), así que creé un mundo alternativo.

Si, hay Taiora y no Sorato, a mi me gustan las dos parejas por igual, así que mejor aún que Taichi se haya quedado con Sora esta vez, para así dejar felices a los que no lo estuvieron con la pareja de Yamato y Sora… de todas maneras, personalmente creo que Sora se ve mejor con Joe, jaja ^^ aunque él se ve igual de bien con Mimi… que enredo…

Um, una cosa que detesto son los nombres gringos de los personajes, esta será otra de las pocas ocasiones en que los use, ok? simplemente no me agradan…

Joshua, Alexander, Conima, Sae, Nanami, Naota, Kotomi, Takashi, Taro y Hikaru y otros más son personajes creados por mí y me pertenecen. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Daisuke, Jun, Iori, Ken, Michael y Wallace son personajes originales de Digimon y pertenecen a la Toei.

Disculpen haber dejado una nota tan larga :P

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	2. por otro lado...

DIGIMON 2023 ****

DIGIMON 2023

El destino está en sus manos…

__

Por: Ariadna

Cap 2: **Por otro lado...**

La oficina de periódicos siempre era un desastre, gente corriendo por todos lados, la información llega y gente se va, el editor siempre estaba enojado hasta no ver la portada del diario saliendo de la imprenta, pero ahí comenzaba el trabajo para el siguiente día. Un cuento de nunca acabar.

Hikari nunca fue afectada por el estrés de los periodistas. Siempre entraba tranquilamente al lugar y saludaba a todos en un tono amigable. Por lo general su calma sacaba de quicio al editor, y eso le hacía mucha gracia a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Cámara en mano, acababa de regresar de su mañana en la sala de conferencias, donde algún político dio un discurso sobre la creciente economía del país, y sobre la utilidad de los robots. La gente de la prensa disgustó tal discurso, a estas alturas de la vida, las personas ya no disfrutaban el hecho de que los robots hicieran todo el trabajo, y comenzaron a hacerlo ellos de nuevo, tratando de demostrar que el ser humano no es un completo inútil. Kari apoyaba esa forma de pensar, por eso trabajaba en uno de los lugares con más actividad humana de la ciudad, la oficina de periódicos.

Suspiró algo cansada por la agotadora mañana, le pasó el rollo fotográfico a uno de sus compañeros, y luego fue a sentarse en su pequeño escritorio. Alguien la estaba esperando ahí.

-¡Yolei! ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Kari, saludándola con una sonrisa.

-pensé en venir a ver a mi ocupada amiga, a ver si me acompañaba en el almuerzo, ¿tienes tiempo?

-para ti, siempre.

Kari tomó su bolso y salió junto con Yolei rápidamente del edificio antes de que el editor notara su presencia.

-aún problemas con el editor ¿eh? – comentó Yolei al notar el apuro de su amiga.

-no sabe tomarse las cosas con calma, y no me hace caso cuando le digo que se tome unas vacaciones…

-jaja, bueno, ¿dónde quieres comer?

-¿qué tal allá? – dijo indicando un restaurante en la esquina de la cuadra.

-por mí está bien.

********************

-¡que bien, ya es hora del almuerzo! – exclamó Joshua, poniéndose de pie. – ¡me muero de hambre!

-ajá… - asintió Kotomi, abandonando junto a él la sala de clases. 

-mmm… Kotomi, ¿me puedes llevar a la cafetería? Quedé de juntarme ahí con mis hermanos, pero no sé dónde queda.

-¿la cafetería de primaria?

-¿eh? ¿Tienen más de una cafetería? – preguntó él.

-si, una para primaria, otra para secundaria y otra para los de preparatoria. – explicó ella.

-ou… eso no lo sabía. – murmuró Joshua, con algo de tristeza, pero luego le volvió la sonrisa. – bueno, eso quiere decir que tendré que comer contigo, no conozco a nadie más por aquí.

-bueno, eso no es necesario, de todas maneras yo siempre almuerzo en la primaria, tienen mejor comida ahí. – comentó Kotomi. 

La sonrisa de Joshua se esfumó.

-ah, ok entonces, llévame hasta allá.

********************

Kari y Yolei entraron al local y una extraña maquina flotante las salió a recibir.

Buenas tardes, bienvenidas a Hft46 pizzas. ¿Qué les apetece comer? les dijo la maquina.

Las chicas se sentaron y ordenaron un par de pizzas vegetarianas y un par de cervezas, y la maquina se retiró por unos segundos para volver rápidamente con el pedido. 

-esto es algo que las maquinas si saben hacer bien, ¡atención rápida! – comentó Yolei, disfrutando su plato.

-en eso tienes razón. – dijo Kari. – y dime, ¿cómo va todo en tu trabajo? No soy la única que siempre está ocupada…

-en realidad, para eso vine a verte hoy. Ayer me llegó a la oficina el nuevo diseño de computador desde Kyoto.

-más tecnología para hacernos la vida simple ¿eh? – murmuró Kari con cierto desgano.

-si, pero ese no es el punto, ¿a qué no adivinas quien creó este nuevo modelo?

-¿Bill Gates? – bromeó la fotógrafa.

-aún me sorprende que él siga con vida… ¡pero no es él!

-no lo sé, Yolei, no conozco a nadie más metido en el mundo de los computadores…

-claro que conoces a esa persona. El modelo se llama 'Tento' ¡y ¡o creó Koushiro Izumi!

-¿qué? ¿Izzy? – exclamó Kari, totalmente sorprendida. - ¿en serio?

-¡claro que hablo en serio! Cuando nos llegó el diseño me sorprendí igual. Resulta que Izzy a creado gran parte de los sistemas que ahora controlan las redes computacionales. A eso se dedicó desde que se fue a EEUU, y también me enteré de que hace seis años volvió a Japón y ahora está viviendo en Kyoto, ¿qué te parece?

-increible, no sabíamos de Izzy desde hace mucho. Esas son muy buenas noticias, ¡hay que intentar localizarlo! total, Kyoto queda más cerca que Estados Unidos…

-cierto. De seguro que se sorprenderá mucho con todo lo que a pasado en este tiempo… - comentó la chica de lentes.

-ajá, en especial lo de Ken y tú… - mencionó Kari.

-jaja, ya lo creo, y tiene que ver a Karu, tu hijo…

-me pregunto si llegó a casarse y tener hijos… 

-si sigue siendo el Izzy que conocemos, lo dudo mucho, pero bueno, han sido más de 10 años desde que no sabemos nada de él, y la gente cambia… - aseguró Yolei, tragando el último pedazo de pizza.

********************

Nami, Naota y Sae entraron en la ya llena cafetería. Sae puso una clara cara de disgusto, no le gustaban las multitudes…

Los gemelos invitaron a la chica a comer con ellos.

-no, me quedaré aquí, gracias. Quedé de juntarme con mis hermanos para almorzar y se ve que aún no han llegado.

-está bien, fue un gusto conocerte Sae. – dijo Naota y se alejó junto con su hermana a sentarse.

Luego de un rato, la chica logró distinguir la figura de Alexander ingresando en la cafetería.

-hola Alex, ¿cómo fueron tus primeras clases? – lo saludó su hermana.

-por suerte, nada del otro mundo. Mi profesor resultó ser muy simpático. – comentó él. - ¿y que tal tú?

-conocí a un par de gemelos que van en mi misma clase, y mi profesora de literatura es bastante estricta, pero se ve que es una buena persona.

-hey, mira, ahí viene Joshua. – dijo Alex indicando hacía otra de las entradas al lugar. – y viene acompañado, jeje.

-oye, Joshua, ¡por aquí! – Sae le hizo señas para llamar la atención de su hermano mayor, pero éste pareció no escucharla y siguió caminado junto a la otra chica hacía la misma mesa donde se habían sentado Nami y Naota momentos atrás.

Alex y Sae se encaminaron hacía allá.

-hola Kotomi, ¿no nos presentas a tu amigo? – dijo Naota mirando a Joshua junto a ella.

-ah, él es Joshua, es mi nuevo compañero de clase, está buscando a sus hermanos, y creo que uno de ellos está en tu nivel, Nota. – le respondió la chica rubia.

-¿te refieres a Sae? – preguntó Nami.

-si, ella misma. – aseguró Josh.

-¡Joshua! – se escuchó una voz a su espalda. – tienes que aprender a lavarte las orejas, baka. Hace rato que te estoy llamando. – exclamó la pequeña hermana. Y luego miró hacia las demás personas de la mesa. – oh, hola de nuevo Nami y Naota, por lo visto ya conocieron a mi hermano Joshua. Y este de aquí – dijo indicando hacía su otro hermano. – es Alex, y va en sexto grado.

-mucho gusto. – Alex hizo una reverencia, dirigida principalmente a Nami.

-igualmente. – respondió ella. – yo soy Nanami Kido, pero díganme Nami, el chico igual a mí es Naota, y ella es Kotomi Ishida, mi mejor amiga. Oigan, ya que están todos, ¿por qué no nos acompañan a almorzar?

-eh, es que no somos todos, aún falta Conny…

********************

-serán muy buenas noticias para todos, ahora que todos vivimos cerca de Odaiba, bueno, más o menos… - comentó Yolei.

-aún así, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos realmente? O por lo menos un grupo grande…

-yo recuerdo perfectamente, fue para mi boda… - aseguró Yolei.

-cierto, justo después de que Joe y Mimi regresaran de África. – agregó Kari. -ahhh, que viejas que estamos, ¿Verdad? Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos conocemos… calculando serían… - se detuvo un tiempo para pensar en los años. - ¡24 años! Oh, por Dios, ¡24 años! Justo antes de que se acabara el siglo XX, y tres años después te conocí a ti Yolei, y a Davis, y a Cody, June y Ken, y también a Michael y Wallace, que son parte del grupo también, aunque no alcanzamos a tener mucho contacto...

-es increíble como pasa el tiempo… - Yolei miró distraídamente hacía un reloj colgado de la pared del local. – hablando de tiempo, me tengo que ir. Solo me dieron una hora para salir a comer en la oficina, ya que con el nuevo diseño está causando mucho trabajo.

-no te preocupes yo también me tengo que ir, de seguro que el editor ya notó mi ausencia. Reza para que mañana aún tenga este trabajo. – bromeó Kari pasando una extraña tarjeta por un marcador en una de las maquinas del local, pagando la cuenta. – aprovecharé mis contactos para intentar ubicar a Izzy en Kyoto, supongo que él si actualizará su información en la guía telefónica, siempre fue más ordenado que todos nosotros…

********************

Mientras tanto, en la sala del tercer grado, la batalla entre Taro y TK ya había comenzado…

Conny conversaba animadamente con algunas de sus nuevas compañeras de clases cuando los dos chicos se le acercaron.

-eh, tú eres Conima, ¿verdad? – preguntó Taro.

-si, ¿y ustedes…?

-oh, perdona los modales de mi amigo aquí, es tan tonto que no sabe comportarse… - comentó TK, y Taro le lanzó una mirada asesina. – mi nombre es Takashi Ishida, pero todos me llaman TK, y el retardado al lado mío, es Taro Kamiya.

-mucho gusto, Conny. – finalizó Taro, tomándole la mano a la chica y besándosela de forma muy cursi. – y no es que haya olvidado mis modales, y es que la idiotez de TK a veces es contagiosa.

Ahora fue el turno de TK para lanzarle a su amigo una mirada asesina.

-de todas maneras, me preguntaba si te interesaría almorzar conmigo, te enseñaré el resto de la escuela si quieres. – le propuso el chico rubio, adelantándose a Taro.

-creo que sería mejor si YO lo hiciera, más que más, llevo más tiempo en esta escuela que TK. – aseguró el chico parecido a Tai, dándole una falsa sonrisa al otro chico.

-llegaste tan solo un año antes que yo, amigo mío, eso no es gran diferencia…

-sigue siendo mejor que el recorrido se lo haga yo.

-¿y eso por qué? – preguntó TK, subiendo el tono de voz.

-¡porque si! – respondió Taro, subiendo aún más el tono de voz.

-¡eso no es un motivo! 

-¿y que tal este? ¡Porque soy mejor que tú! – dijo Taro, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡claro que no!

-¡claro que si!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a gritarse mutuamente, frente a la graciosa mirada de Conny, que no tenía idea de que demonios le pasaba a ese par.

-mmm… ¿ellos son siempre así? – preguntó a una de las chicas con las que estaba conversando.

-todo el tiempo… generalmente ven algo que les llama la atención y se pelean por ello, al parecer esta vez ese 'algo' eres tú…

Conima no dijo nada y reflexionó un poco sobre lo que le respondió la chica, pero luego miró su reloj y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento chicos, pero tengo que ir a la cafetería, nos vemos después… - y dicho esto, ella corrió y salió de la sala.

Taro y TK se quedaron un momento en silencio, pero al reaccionar comenzaron a correr tras ella.

-¡hey, espéranos!

**__**

Continuará… 

****

Notas:

A ver… hace un tiempo, mucho tiempo, me leí un artículo en una revista que hablaba que la primera década del siglo XXI sería la década de los robots. Resulta que ya en varias partes del mundo, como Japón, ya se han creado gran cantidad de maquinarias para empresas y esas cosas, e incluso hay modelos para proyectos más domésticos. La tecnología avanza muy rápido, así que no encuentren tan extraño que dos décadas después, la gente se haya aburrido un poco de todo eso, el desempleo será demasiado… además, este mundo alternativo tiene genios como Koushiro, Wallace y Ken, por lo que menos es de extrañarse que la tecnología sea tan especial…

Punto aparte, si, ya sé que es extraño que a los nueve años de edad (edad de TK, Taro y Conny) hablen de novios, es una edad muy temprana para que a los chicos les comiencen a gustar las chicas, pero yo tengo un hermano de esa edad y él y sus amigos encuentran atractivas a algunas de sus compañeros de curso, un amor pasajero, claro, pero si pasa, como a Taro y TK, que se podría decir que les gusta tanto Conny como su perro 'Koro'… cosas de niños…

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	3. reencuentros y recuerdos

DIGIMON 2023 ****

DIGIMON 2023

El destino está en sus manos…

__

Por: Ariadna

Cap 3: **Reencuentros y recuerdos.**

Luego de un agotador primer día de clases, Joshua, Alex, Conny y Sae regresaban a su casa, acompañados de Taro y Naota.

-¡no puedo creer que nos hayan dado tarea el primer día! 

-entiéndelo ya Joshua, para nosotros era primer día pero para el resto de la escuela no, no iban a hacernos la excepción. – dijo Alex, harto ya de escuchar las quejas de su hermano.

-al menos lo de ustedes no es trabajo en grupo… - murmuró Conny mirando de reojo a Taro, que tenía una sonrisa de triunfo que nadie le quitaría del rostro.

__

"jeje, ya le gané a TK en esto, fue una suerte que nos pusieran como pareja, ¡ahora estamos destinados a estar juntos!" Pensó para sí el chico parecido a Tai.

-es extraño… tu me recuerdas a alguien… - comentó Sae indicando al pequeño. – pero no sé quien…

-¿eh? Todos me dicen que me parezco mucho a mi papá…

-no, no es eso… - insistió la chica.

-te recuerda a la profesora de literatura. – aseguró Naota.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es! Sus ojos son iguales a los de la profe, ¿cómo lo supiste, Naota?

-la profesora es su madre.

-ah, mi mamá te hace clases ¿eh?, Mi sentido pésame entonces, ella es muy dura con sus estudiantes… - explicó el pequeño.

-me di cuenta…

-mi profesor en cambio es muy buena onda, es casi como un niño pequeño. – contó Alex. – creo que es el entrenador del equipo de basquet también.

-ah, te refieres a mi tío TK. – dijo Taro.

-¿TK? Pensé que ese era el nombre de tu amigo. – dijo Conima.

-lo es, comenzaron a llamarlo así porque se parece mucho a él, físicamente claro, ya que sus personalidades son totalmente distintas.

-¿cómo? ¿Ellos también son parientes?

-ajá, lo que pasa es que la hermana de mi papá se casó con el hermano de su papá, el tío TK.

-que enredo… - comentó Alexander.

-ah… ¿y como se llama su papá? – Joshua preguntó.

-Yamato Ishida, pero todos le dicen Matt…

-¿Ishida? ¿Cómo Kotomi Ishida? – volvió a preguntar Joshua.

-sip, ella es la hermana mayor de TK.

-un momento, ¿dijiste Yamato Ishida? ¿El músico? – interrumpió Conny, claramente sorprendida.

Taro asintió. Y a Conny le apareció una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡oh, por dios, conocí al hijo de Yamato Ishida! – gritó presa de su felicidad. - ¡que bien!

Al resto del grupo les salió una enorme gota de sudor.

Sae vio que Naota estaba muy callado y le preguntó si algo andaba mal.

-no, no, es solo que me preguntaba porque cada uno de ustedes es tan diferente el uno del otro. Digo, tienen distinto color de ojos, color de pelo, tus dos hermanos ni siquiera tienen aspecto japonés, y tú y tu hermana no parecen extranjeras… - comentó él.

Se produjo un molesto silencio en los cuatro hermanos, hasta que Alex se decidió a hablar.

-es simple, somos hermanos, pero no _esa_ clase de hermanos. – dijo él, dejando la explicación a medias, sin intenciones de continuar.

-¿huh? 

-es una larga historia… - finalizó Sae viendo las caras de pregunta de sus dos nuevos amigos. Pero luego cambió el tema. – ah, por cierto, nos acabamos de mudar solo ayer, así que aún debe haber algo de desorden, perdonen.

-no hay problema, en mi casa nunca hay nada en su lugar, ¿no es cierto, Nota? – contó Taro.

-¿por qué te dicen 'Nota' si tu nombre es 'Naota'? – Conny preguntó al chico mayor con curiosidad.

-es que cuando éramos pequeños mi hermana nunca logró pronunciar bien mi nombre, y a todos los demás se les contagió ese mal habito… 

Después de un rato más de caminata y conversación lograron localizar el edificio residencial, subieron al cuarto piso y dieron con el departamento 34.

-**¡PAPÁ! **– gritaron los cuatro hermanos al unísono al ver a su padre instalado frente al computador y todo el resto de la casa tal como estaba antes de que se fueran en la mañana.

-ah, hola niños, ¿ya volvieron tan temprano? – comentó Izzy inocentemente, apenas despegando su vista de la pantalla.

-¿temprano? ¡Papá, son las cinco de la tarde! – aclaró Conny.

-¿las cinco? Vaya, el tiempo se me fue volando…

-otra vez. – agregó Sae, mirándolo como si fuera a darle un sermón. - Es el colmo papá, de seguro aún no almuerzas ¿no es así?

-pues… - el estómago de Izzy rugió respondiendo por él.

-entonces tendré que prepárate algo de comer. – dijo la chica, con una sonrisa diabólica como pocas.

Su padre palideció.

-Sae, cariño, hija, agradezco el gesto, pero por favor no me cocines ¿sí? Sabes muy bien que no debes preparar comida tu sola, porque generalmente te queda como si estuviera…

-envenenada. – completó Alex, aguantándose la risa.

Sae no pareció muy ofendida.

-lo sé perfectamente papá, y precisamente por eso voy a cocinar yo, como castigo.

-¿qué? ¡¡No!! Por favor, chicos, Conny, Joshua, Alex… - Izzy dijo sus nombres en busca de apoyo en sus hijos, pero ellos solo lo miraron con algo de lástima.

-lo siento viejo, pero tú nos sometes a la misma tortura cuando no cumplimos con nuestras tareas en la casa, es tu turno también… - se disculpó Joshua encogiéndose de hombros.

Naota y Taro se quedaron en la entrada del departamento viendo esa extraña escena y todo el desorden de alrededor.

-esta casa es mucho peor que la mía. – comentó el más pequeño.

El otro chico se limitó a asentir con una gota de sudor en la espalda.

-¿huh? – Izzy notó a los dos chicos que no conocía. - ¿trajeron visitas?

-ah, si. Tenemos tarea grupal. – explicó Sae. – él es Naota y el más pequeño es Taro.

-mucho gusto señor Izumi. – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-jeje, disculpen el desorden. _– "¿por qué es que esos niños me recuerdan a…?"_

-vengan chicos, nuestra habitación está más ordenada que esto. – Conny les indicó el camino.

-la comida te la prepararé después. – aseguró Sae siguiendo a su hermana, dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.

-¡glup! – Izzy tragó saliva.

Alex y Joshua no pudieron evitar reírse un buen rato.

-de todas maneras – dijo Josh. – no hay nada para comer aquí. Te morirás de hambre, papá.

-supongo que lo que menos puedo hacer es ir de compras. Alex, por favor hecha una mirada en la cocina y hazme una lista de las cosas que debo comprar. – pidió su padre.

Alexander asintió y fue a la cocina, mientras el hermano mayor se dedicaba a mirar los papeles que tenía su padre cerca del computador.

-¿qué es todo esto? – preguntó. – le prometiste a Sae que te tomarías unas vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?

-no es trabajo, Joshua. Estuve tratando de averiguar lo que a pasado con unos viejos amigos que no he visto desde hace tiempo… - aclaró Izzy.

-¿huh?… ¿El tío Wallace también conoce a estos amigos?

-si, ellos son mis amigos más antiguos, no los veo desde que me gradué de la preparatoria.

-wow! ¡Eso es MUCHO tiempo! ¿Estás seguro que nos están muertos ya?

-no, claro que no, no soy TAN viejo ¿sabes?. Además, no encontré ningún certificado de defunción. El problema es que como son tantos, es muy difícil encontrar información reciente de todos, por eso es que me tome todo el día en eso…

En eso, Alex regresa de la cocina.

-aquí está papá. – dijo pasándole un papel en la mano. – falta casi de todo así que será mejor que lleves dinero suficiente.

-bien, regresaré dentro de un rato, ordenan mientras tanto ¿si? – Izzy salió rápidamente del departamento.

-¿qué? No puedo creerlo, ¡nos dejó todo el trabajo! – exclamó Josh.

-tenemos al padre más irresponsable del mundo… - murmuró Alex.

-no lo creo. Peor son **mis** padres… - contradijo Joshua.

-mmm… si, creo que en eso tienes razón…

********************

Mientras tanto, Izzy bajó al primer piso y se encaminó a un gran supermercado que quedaba en toda la esquina. Agarró un carro y comenzó a buscar lo que había en la lista.

-ay, la letra de Alex sigue siendo ilegible… la próxima vez le pediré que vuelva a escribir en inglés, su japonés es mucho peor… - murmuró mientras se acercaba a la sección de frutas y verduras.

Entrando por otro lado a la misma sección, un par de amigas conversaban animadamente, una de ellas era la profesora de literatura de Sae y los gemelos, y la otra una mujer de más o menos su misma edad, de cabello largo y castaño, y ojos color miel.

-… y Nami aún no logra convencer a Kotomi de que se una al coro, yo creo que es una lástima, todos saben que heredó la voz de su papá… - comentó la de los ojos de miel.

-ya lo creo… ah! ¿Sabes? Algo extraño me pasó hoy. Lo que pasa es que llegó una nueva alumna a mi clase, de seguro Nami te contará después de ella ya que parecieron hacerse amigas, pero lo curioso es que su apellido es Izumi…

-¿Izumi? Mmm… estoy segura de haber escuchado ese apellido antes…

-¡claro que sí! ¡Es el apellido de Izzy!

El hombre pelirrojo giró su atención rápidamente hacía las dos mujeres al escuchar su nombre, y al verlas un recuerdo del pasado vino inmediatamente a su mente.

__

~ Flash back ~

El aeropuerto. Un grupo numeroso de personas está despidiendo a uno de ellos que parece irse lejos.

-cuídate mucho Izzy. – pidió Sora, abrazándolo.

-¡y no te olvides de nosotros! – exclamó Tai, jugando con el cabello de su amigo.

-va ser muy extraño no verte en la sala de computación… - comentó Yolei, aguantándose las lágrimas.

-harás falta. – se limitó a decir Matt, sabiendo que con eso bastaba para despedirse de su viejo amigo.

-y que no se te olvide escribir.– recordó TK, abrazándolo también.

Uno tras otro, todos sus amigos ahí presentes se le acercaron y le desearon un buen viaje.

Entonces fue el turno de mirar a Joe y Mimi, los recién casados.

-lamento haber interrumpido su Luna de miel. – se disculpó el pelirrojo.

Joe negó con la cabeza.

-no hay problema, esta despedida es más importante ahora.

Mimi, por otro lado, no paraba de llorar como una niña pequeña.

-no me gustan las despedidas, ya pasé por esto antes…

-pero esta vez tú te quedas, Mimi. Y no te preocupes, llegando allá me recibirá Michael y también Wallace, así que no estaré solo. – aseguró Izzy, recibiendo el último abrazo antes de partir.

__

~ fin del flash back ~

Izzy miró detenidamente a ambas mujeres nuevamente. Al sentirse observadas se giraron hacia donde estaba Izzy, y se reconocieron inmediatamente.

-…¿Sora?… ¿Mimi…?

-¡¡¡¿¿¿IZZY???!!!

-no puedo creer que las haya encontrado aquí…

Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, a pesar de los 16 años, las chicas sintieron que Izzy no había cambiado nada, bueno, casi nada…

-¿anteojos? – preguntó Mimi indicando hacia los que él traía puestos.

-bueno… después de todo el estar todo el día pegado en la computadora si me hizo algo de mal… jeje. –Izzy se sonrojó.

-¿pero que haces aquí, en Japón?

-llegué ayer. Bueno, volví a Japón hace seis años, pero nunca tuve el tiempo de buscarlos, estuve viviendo en Kyoto, pero ahora regresé a Odaiba. La pregunta es ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? Me pasé todo el día buscando información sobre ustedes y lo último que encontré de Sora Takenouchi es que estudiaba en la Universidad de Yokohama, y que tú, Mimi Kido, estabas en África con Joe.

-estuvimos en África, por siete años, debido al trabajo de Joe, pero volvimos hace tiempo ya… - explicó Mimi.

-y la razón por la que no encontraste más información sobre Sora Takenouchi – continuó Sora. – es porque ahora soy Sora Kamiya. Luego de casarnos, con Tai decidimos volver a Odaiba.

-así que al fin y al cabo él si terminó declarándote… me alegro por ustedes, ¿alguien más está viviendo ahora en Odaiba?

-pues… todos, creo… aunque Matt se la pasa viajando y Davis sólo está pasando una temporada aquí, y Cody, que vive en las afueras de la ciudad…

-¡esto es genial, ahora no tendré que buscarlos a todos! - Izzy sonrió para sí mismo.

-que curioso, hoy mismo en la tarde hablé con Yolei al teléfono y ella me decía que le gustaría tener una reunión… - comentó Mimi. - y ahora apareces tú… 

-me muero de ganas por conocer al fin a tus gemelos Mimi. – dijo Izzy. – y tú Sora, ¿hace cuanto que estás casada con Tai?

-nueve años, yo creo, casi diez… - respondió ella. - ¿y que hay de ti, Iz? ¿Alguna chica en tu vida?

-en realidad dos, pero no es lo que ustedes piensan. – Izzy se sonrojó nuevamente. – …dios, ya es tarde y tengo que llevar la comida a la casa, ¿qué tal si pasan por mi departamento ahora?

-me encantaría Izzy, pero tengo aún trabajo que hacer, soy profesora ¿sabes?… mmm… ¿qué tal si me das tu número de teléfono y yo te llamo para poder juntarnos? - propuso la Sra. Kamiya. - Los demás estarán encantados de volver a reunirse, hace tiempo que no estamos todos juntos y hay tantas cosas de que hablar… 

-me parece bien. De todas maneras mi casa aún es un desastre.

Los tres intercambian sus respectivos números telefónicos y luego Izzy volvió a casa con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

********************

-¿por qué esa cara, papá? – preguntó Joshua al verlo entrar, mientras movía una lampara para ponerla en su lugar. - ¿conociste alguna chica?

-no, me reencontré con una viejas amigas…

-¿las qué estuviste buscando hoy?

-las mismas… 

**__**

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Je, capítulo 3… y aún no avanzó casi nada…

Está vez me da mucha lata explicar lo que pasa en las 'notas', así que me lo ahorró.

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	4. teléfono

DIGIMON 2023 ****

DIGIMON 2023

El destino está en sus manos…

__

Por: Ariadna

Cap 4: **Teléfono.**

Koushiro acababa de regresar de sus compras y de su encuentro con Sora y Mimi. Joshua y Alex se retiraron a hacer sus respectivas tareas. Izzy estaba guardando las compras cuando Conny y Taro entraron a la cocina.

-¿necesitas ayuda, papá?

-no, ya casi termino, gracias. ¿Ya acabaron su trabajo?

-si, las tareas de tercer grado son muy fáciles… - comentó Conny restándole importancia.

__

"Especialmente cuando no es ella quien hace todo el trabajo" pensó Taro mirándola de reojo. _"hmmm… no puedo creer que se haya aprovechado de que me gusta para que le hiciera la tarea, que chica tan lista…"_

-ya veo. Conny, ¿de quién es el turno de cocinar hoy? – preguntó el único adulto en la habitación.

-eh… ¿no que Sae iba a cocinar?

-ni de broma. Creo que te toca a ti ¿no?

-ouh… - murmuró la chica, no muy dichosa de su situación. – está bien. ¿Me ayudas, Taro?

-supongo que sí…

-bien, por mientras terminaré de ordenar el comedor.

Koushiro sale de la cocina y Conny abre el frigorífico y comienza a sacar ensaladas y algunos aliños, así como carne, arroz y huevos.

-¿por qué tienes que cocinar tú? Eres la hija menor… – preguntó curioso el chico.

-si, pero somos muchas personas en la casa y muchos trabajos domésticos, tenemos que repartirnos las tareas para que todos cooperen en algo…

-¿y no pueden comprar un robot nana para que les limpie la casa y todo lo demás?

-si, pero no queremos, ya sabes la polémica que se ha armado sobre que cada humano haga su propio trabajo y todo lo demás, mi papá apoya esa manera de pensar, aunque también eso va en contra de su trabajo a veces.

-¿en que trabaja tu papá?

-no tengo idea, hace programas para computadoras y ese tipo de cosas, en realidad nunca le he preguntado…

-¿programas? ¿así como juegos de computador?

-um, no… no tan así…

-lástima…

En eso comienza a sonar el teléfono. Suena una, dos, tres veces. Nadie va a contestar.

-que raro… Taro, por favor ve y contesta tú, tengo las manos llenas aceite. – pidió Conima mostrándole sus manos.

El chico asintió y salió de la cocina y tropezó con una caja, y luego dio con el teléfono.

-¿diga?

__

¿Huh? ¿Taro? 

-¿papá?

__

Oye Sora, creo que me diste el número equivocado, éste es donde Taro está haciendo su tarea. se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea una voz masculina conversando con otra.

__

No, si ese es el número, mira aquí está el que me dio Ta… ¿eh? Que extraño, es el mismo número… respondió la otra voz, ésta era femenina.

-¿quién es? – preguntó Conny, saliendo de la cocina.

-no te preocupes, es mi papá. – respondió Taro. – oye, pa' ¿para qué me llamas?

En eso Naota y Sae salen de la habitación de esta última.

-¿es el tío Tai? Dile que no se preocupe, con Sae ya casi terminamos la tarea y yo te llevaré a casa. – dijo Nota.

-si, eso trato de decirl…

__

hey, Taro, ¿puedes darme con el dueño de casa? Tengo que hablar con él. pidió la voz desde el otro lado.

-claro, mmm… Conny, ¿dónde está tu papá?

-no lo sé.

-está en el baño. – respondió Joshua, apareciendo por el pasillo, junto con Alex. - ¿quién está al teléfono?

-mi papá quiere hablar con el tuyo. – explicó el pequeño, pasándole el auricular al chico mayor.

-¿alo? Habla Joshua. En estos momentos mi papá no lo puede atender, ¿para qué desea hablar con él?

__

er… difícil de explicar, necesito averiguar si es la persona que yo creo que es o no… eh, ¿me podrías decir cual es el nombre de tu padre? 

-mmm… pues… - Joshua se demoró en responder, y luego se giró hacía Alexander. – hey Alex, ¿cómo se llama papá?

-¡¿no sabes como se llama?! – los demás lo miraron sorprendido.

-bueno… ¿qué quieren? Siempre le digo papá y antes lo conocía por Izzy, pero nunca por su nombre original…

-se llama Koushiro. – dijo Sae al fin, con una enorme gota de sudor en el rostro.

-gracias, ¿señor? Mi papá se llam…

__

¿Izzy? ¿Koushiro? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es él! la voz había escuchado todo a través del auricular.

-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – preguntó Izzy saliendo del baño al notar a todos los demás alrededor del teléfono. - ¿quién es?

-no lo sé, pero quiere hablar contigo.

Joshua le pasa el auricular a su papá y este contesta algo desconcertado.

-¿aló? Habla Izumi.

__

¡IZZY! 

-¿qué? ¿¿TAI??

__

El mismo. Sora acaba de llegar con las buenas nuevas, ¡que bien que hayas regresado! 

-ya lo creo, ¿cómo has estado? La última vez que supe de ti eras el miedoso Tai incapaz de decirle a la chica que conocía desde jardín de niños que le gustaba y luego me entero de que están felizmente casados, ¡si que me hubiese gustado estar en esa boda!

__

como a todos… 

-¿huh? ¿Y eso por qué?

__

Una larga historia, jeje. Pero tu pareces estar muy bien también. ¿Conny, Sae, Joshua y Alex? ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para tener tantos niños? 

-también es una larga historia…

Mientras tanto, los chicos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-vaya, es extraño que tu papá conozca al mío… - comentó Taro a Conny mientras la ayudaba poniendo los platos sobre la mesa.

-mi papá me contó que él vivió aquí cuando tenía mi edad. Aprovechó ahora que se tomó unas vacaciones para volver acá. Supongo que tiene buenos recuerdos de este lugar…

********************

-¡ya llegamos! 

Kotomi abre la puerta de su casa y TK entra corriendo empujando a su hermana.

-hey, ¡más cuidado!

El niño ignora el comentario y va directo a la cocina por algo para comer.

-hola, Komi… - saludó un pequeño niño de poco más de seis años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules parecidos a los de TK.

-hola, Karu, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos.

-Kari me pidió que lo cuidara por hoy. – respondió un hombre de ojos iguales a los de Kotomi y cabello rubio muy cuidado, que estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala con algunos juguetes en mano.

-¿quién diría que en sus vacaciones el famoso Yamato Ishida tuviese que trabajar de niñera? – comentó la chica con voz burlona mientras se sentaba junto al hombre y Karu aún en sus brazos.

-no te burles de tu padre jovencita, recuerda que soy quien te da la mesada… - dijo Yamato con voz dolida, pero en broma.

-¿mi mamá llegará temprano hoy? – preguntó esta vez TK, quien salía de la cocina con una bebida en la mano.

-no, otra vez llegará tarde. – respondió algo cortante su padre. Pero luego sonrió. - así que comerán de lo que preparé el "cocinero".

-¿qué? ¡No! Por favor, papá, ¡¡Ese robot cocina pésimo!! – exclamó el chico haciendo gestos de que iba a vomitar, que le causaron mucha risa al pequeño Karu.

-¿por qué mejor no nos cocinas tú? – propuso Kotomi, refiriéndose a su padre.

-nah, estoy de vacaciones, no quiero cocinar. – se negó Matt.

-¿por favor? - pidió Kotomi mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor…

-¡si! – se le unió TK. – porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor…

-¡ya, ya! Está bien, pero solo por esta vez, porque tenemos a Karu de invitado. – accedió el hombre un poco aturdido por la suplica, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía la cocina, seguido por los tres chicos. - ¿y como estuvo su día?

-bien, tengo una compañera nueva que se llama Conny y va a ser mi novia. – comentó TK.

-¿ah, sí? ¿Y cuando? – preguntó Yamato, sorprendido de la soltura con la que hablaba su hijo.

-cuando le gane la apuesta a Taro. Quedamos en que había que conquistarla primero, y ya sabes que yo soy mejor en eso que él.

-en realidad no lo sabía, ¿has tenido novia antes?

-más bien, ¿no crees que estás muy chico para tener novia? – interrumpió Kotomi. - Pensé que los niños solo comenzaban a interesarse por las chicas a los 12…

-no molestes, hermana. Es que tiene ojos bonitos, se parecen a los de 'Tsuno'… - comentó TK a la defensiva, causando que Kotomi y su padre sonrieran aguantándose la risa.

-si tú lo dices, hermanito… en mi curso también llegó un alumno nuevo, se sentó a mi lado. Se llama Joshua, Izumi creo que era su apellido…

-¿en serio? El nombre de Conny también es Izumi, deben ser hermanos. 

-¿Izumi? Mmm… - Matt al escuchar el nombre no pudo evitar acordarse de cierto pelirrojo que conoció en su infancia. - ¿tienen tareas?

-si, pero quedé de hacerla mañana, es un trabajo en grupo, ¡y al maldito de Taro le tocó con Conny! ¡Que suerte tiene! – exclamó TK con rabia. – a veces me dan ganas de pegarle un buen puñetazo, primero me quita a 'Tsuno' y ahora a Conny también…

-una chica no es lo mismo que un perro. – contradijo Kotomi.

-eso lo sé, a las niñas no hay que sacarlas a pasear para que vayan al baño. – explicó su hermano, seguro de lo que estaba hablando.

Matt y su hija no pudieron más y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿por qué se ríen, Komi? – preguntó Karu, que no entendió el comentario.

-nada, nada. Karu, es solo que tu primo puede ser muy inocente a veces… - le respondió la chica, sacándose las lágrimas de risa.

-¡no molestes Kotomi!

-¡digo la verdad, Takashi!

Matt miró a sus dos hijos con cierta nostalgia. _"¿Por qué no pueden ser como TK y yo cuando éramos pequeños?… tal vez porque no conocen el Digimundo…"_

********************

En la casa de Izumi, la cena ya estaba servida, Naota y Taro fueron invitados a comer. Solo faltaba que Izzy dejara el teléfono…

-¡papá, cuelga ya, tu comida se va a enfriar! – alegó Conny.

__

jaja, se ve que son los niños los que mandan en la casa, ¿eh? Tai escuchó todo por el otro lado delauricular._ Ya, será mejor que corte, Sora también sirvió la cena. _

-entonces ya se ve quien es la que manda en TU casa. – bromeó Izzy.

__

Como sea, ¿nos vemos el mañana entonces? 

-estaré ahí.

__

yo me encargaré de llamar a los otros para reunirnos el sábado. Es una suerte que Matt también se esté tomando unas vacaciones, cuando anda de gira es imposible ubicarlo… 

-ya lo creo, dale mis saludos a Sora. Adiós. – colgó.

-al fin, pensé que el auricular se te había pegado a la oreja, viejo. – comentó Joshua. - ¿ese también es uno de los amigos que estabas buscando?

Izzy asintió mientras se sentaba junto a los demás en la mesa del comedor.

-¿de que conoce usted a mi papá? – preguntó Taro.

-¿tu papá? – Izzy no pareció entender.

-si, el señor con el que habló por teléfono, ese es mi papá.

-vaya… con razón te me hacías tan conocido. – Izzy lo miró de arriba abajo. – ahora que te miro bien… - el rostro de Izzy se iluminó. Se puso de pie y se puso a buscar entre las cajas que aún estaban botadas. Cuando al fin logró encontrar lo que estaba buscando volvió a la mesa. - ¡aquí está! Taro, ¿me harías el favor de ponerte esto por un momento? – dijo pasándole unos viejos goggles. 

-mmm… está bien…

Taro obedeció y una vez puestos Izzy quedó sorprendido. El pequeño se veía exactamente igual a Tai cuando era niño. Solo un poco más pequeño y sus ojos eran distintos, pero en si era la copia de Taichi Kamiya.

-el parecido es asombroso… - murmuró Koushiro.

-hey, esta cosa me queda muy bien puesta. ¿Puedo quedármela? – pidió el pequeño mirándose a si mismo con los goggles puestos.

-claro, te los regalo. Cuando los compré fue porque me recordaban a Tai…

En eso vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Izzy se levanta a contestar y parece reconocer la voz de inmediato.

-¡JOE!

Naota levanta la vista al escuchar ese nombre.

-no me digan que él conoce a mi padre también. Que mundo tan pequeño…

Izzy escucha el comentario y mira de reojo al chico.

-eh… Joe, ¿qué nombre les pusiste a los gemelos?

__

La chica se llama Nanami y el chico Naota. Ya tienen once años ¿sabes? Es una lástima que no los conozcas todavía… dice la voz.

-jeje, creo que ya conocí a uno. – aseguró Izumi.

__

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo? 

-está sentado en mi comedor en este mismo instante.

********************

Luego de una entretenida cena en donde Izzy aprovechó de contarles un poco de su relación con los Kamiya y los Kido, Naota y Taro decidieron retirarse. Camino a casa del más pequeño, éste no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño comentario.

-extraña familia ¿no?

-como cualquier otra solamente. Aunque no es muy común en Japón tener una familia tan grande. Pero al parecer, por lo menos lo que me contó Alex, ellos vienen de América.

-¿en serio? Que raro, Conny no me dijo nada de eso, dijo que había vivido toda su vida en Kyoto.

-si, es extraño, Sae me dijo lo mismo… ah! Kotomi me contó sobre tu pequeña apuesta con TK… ¿realmente te gusta esa niña, Conny? Creo que aún eres muy pequeño para que te gusten las chicas…

-no lo sé… es simpática, y me contó que le gusta el fútbol, por lo que sería mi novia ideal, aunque solo entré en la apuesta porque TK me obligó. A él si parece gustarle mucho…

-¿tienes claro lo que una novia es? – preguntó Naota, tratando de entender la forma de pensar del pequeño.

-es alguien con quien pasas mucho tiempo ¿no? Algo así como TK y yo, pero cuando es una chica, ahí somos novios ¿no?

-er… si, exactamente eso… - Nota no pudo evitar que le saliera una pequeña gota de sudor por la espalda.

**__**

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Uh… saben? Se me ocurrió buscarles a los nombres de mis personajes su significado en Kanji… y es de lo más extraño… si lo hubiese sabido mejor y les coloco otro nombre… hasta ahora resulta que rebuscando entre las mejores opciones, "Sae" quiere decir "bendición de arena" y "Kotomi"… "cuerpo de arpa japonesa"… eh ¬_¬U… creo que mejor seguiré buscando… mientras no me salga otro kanji que diga "forma de contar peces" no hay problema… ¡y menos que tengan los kanjis de mi nombre! Algo de "la bendición de la hermosa ala (o plumas) desnuda"… ay, el japonés es difícil… ~suspiro resignado~


	5. historias del pasado

DIGIMON 2023 ****

DIGIMON 2023

El destino está en sus manos…

__

Por: Ariadna

Cap 5: **Historias del pasado.**

Ya habían quedado de juntarse todos el día sábado, pero Taichi no pudo esperar y le pidió a Izzy que se reunieran en la misma vieja plaza en la que se reunían cuando eran pequeños.

Koushiro llegó temprano y respiró la nostalgia del ambiente. Luego de un rato de espera, el hombre se distrajo y de pronto una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-¡AHHH!

-jaja, Izzy, no puedo creer que aún caigas en lo mismo… - bromeó el hombre que lo había asustado.

-hum, y ahora si puedo empezar a preocuparme de que me dé un ataque al corazón contigo cerca, Tai. – respondió Izzy, reconociendo inmediatamente al otro hombre.

Y es que Taichi Kamiya no había cambiado nada, mismo corte de pelo, y misma mirada llena de energía, y como era común en él, una enorme sonrisa cubría su rostro.

-tiempo sin vernos ¿eh? Y ni viejo te ves… - comentó Tai.

-tú tampoco estás nada mal… aunque un corte de pelo te vendría bastante bien a estas alturas, tienes el mismo peinado que hace 24 años. – hizo notar Izzy, sabiendo que el pelo era un tema de importancia para su amigo.

-¡mi pelo está bien como está! – dijo Tai, con voz herida, pero aún bromeando.

Luego de un rato de más bromas respecto a su apariencia, decidieron sentarse bajo la sombra de un viejo y enorme árbol.

-de pronto comencé a echar de menos a Agumon de nuevo… - murmuró Tai, algo melancólico.

-si… yo extraño a Tentomon también, el regreso a Odaiba trajo muchas memorias a mi cabeza… me pregunto cómo irá todo en el Digimundo…

-¡deben de estar bien después de todo lo que pasamos para salvar ambos mundos! – exclamó Tai, mientras miraba hacia el Sol del mediodía.

-mmm… ¿con los demás mantienen completo contacto? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-bueno, más o menos… de Matt siempre sabemos por las revistas, y porque sus hijos viven aquí, a veces se los lleva a las giras pero casi siempre están en Odaiba, con su madre.

-¿qué? ¿Matt se divorció?

-no realmente, pero su relación no va del todo bien, aunque dice que no piensa divorciarse, supongo que no quiere que sus hijos pasen por lo mismo que él… - Tai se toma un momento antes de continuar. – Sora y Mimi son grandes amigas, por lo que siempre se ven y por ende Joe y yo también, pero él se la pasa ocupado, aunque nunca he ido a ver exactamente donde trabaja, ya sabes que no soy un fanático de los hospitales…

-¿todavía?

-si, todavía. Bueno, ahora Davis está en la ciudad de vacaciones, ya que en la última temporada de fútbol se lesionó la pierna y no puede jugar por un buen tiempo. Incluso iba a ser llamado para la selección nacional, pero no pudo.

-se debe sentir horrible por eso.

-si, ya lo creo. Pero el ver a sus viejos amigos parece subirle el ánimo. Je, lo curioso es que cuando llegó a la casa de visita mi hijo no se la podía creer, y es porque él es su ídolo.

-que irónico, el fan n° 1 de Tai Kamiya es ídolo n° 1 del hijo de Tai Kamiya, jaja. – Izzy se rió de buena gana. – fuera de eso, ¿Davis ya tiene una familia?

-no, me a contado sobre unas cuantas novias, pero no parece haber encontrado el remplazo adecuando para Kari…

-y a propósito de Kari, ¿cómo está ella?

-bien, extrañamente metida en el mundo de las comunicaciones y la prensa. Sora cuida de Karu, su hijo pequeño, a veces. TK se volvió profesor, como Sora, y es que ambos adoran a los niños…

-¿y qué hay con Yolei, y Jun, y Ken y Cody?

-hey, espera un momento, aún no me has dicho nada de ti. Para empezar, ¿quién fue la desafortunada que tuvo contigo cuatro hijos?

Izzy bajó la vista por un momento, y luego sonrió tristemente.

-nadie. Tai, esos niños no son míos.

********************

La sala de segundo de secundaria. La primera clase después del almuerzo. Joshua y Kotomi entran juntos con un minuto de retraso.

-¿qué los demoró tanto, Ishida e Izumi? – preguntó el profesor.

-es que… estabamos en el sector de primaria, señor y bueno…

-hum, tiene suerte de que aún no haya comenzado la clase, pueden ir a sus asientos.

-gracias.

Ambos chicos corren y se instalan en sus respectivas sillas al tiempo en que el profesor escribía sobre la pizarra la fecha de '1999'.

-bien, hoy les hablaré de lo ocurrido hace 24 años atrás, cuando uno de los hechos más extraños de la historia ocurrió, y del cual aún no se tienen respuestas…

********************

-¿cómo que no son tus niños? – preguntó Tai, confundido.

-es complicado de explicar, ¿por donde empiezo…?

-por el comienzo estaría bien. – exclamó su amigo, claramente intrigado.

-bueno… ya sabes que cuando me fui a EEUU viví cerca de Michael… pues Michael tenía una novia y bueno, ella y él eran muy felices juntos...

-¿y eso qué tiene que ver?

-dejame explicarte. Michael y yo nos volvimos grandes amigos, y Wallace y yo fuimos sus padrinos de bodas. Tiempo después su mujer, Sarah, se embarazó. Lamentablemente Michael sufrió un accidente y luego de unos días en el hospital murió, y el bebé aún no había nacido. Para peor, Sarah no pudo pasar del parto y murió dando a luz.

-oh, por Dios, eso es terrible.

-lo sé, ese bebé no tenía a nadie, porque sus abuelos maternos no quisieron en primer lugar que su hija se casara con Michael, y el padre de éste me pidieron que yo me hiciera cargo del niño… - Izzy hizo una pausa. – bien sabes, Tai, que yo soy adoptado, por lo que simplemente no pude negarme. 

-¿y quién de todos es el hijo de Michael?

-Alexander. 

-¿y que hay con los otros?

-historias parecidas. Luego de que Sarah muriera, me mudé ha Nueva York para que Alex viviera cerca de su abuelo paterno, ahí también vivía Wallace, quien encantado me ayudó a criar del pequeño en cuanto podía…

********************

-el año 1999 fue un año con extraños cambios climáticos, los polos se derretían fácilmente por el Sol, las lluvias inundaban los desiertos. Nunca se pudo descubrir las razones del porqué de tales cambios, pero siempre se lo relacionó con lo que pasó aquí, en Odaiba. A principios de Agosto de ese año, la gente comenzó a 'ver' cosas, monstruos, gigantescos monstruos con apariencia animal, que se transformaban, peleaban y luego desaparecían misteriosamente. – un par de chicos en la clase no pudieron evitar reírse de buena gana, incluyendo a Joshua, pero el profesor los calló con la mirada. – no es gracioso, pequeños. Yo estuve ahí y también vi uno de esos monstruos. – las risas acabaron. - Como decía, al principio solían desaparecer, pero luego decidieron hacerse públicos, y comenzaron a atacar a la gente, ese día fue el 3 de Agosto de ese año… 

********************

-Un día, como dos años después, Wallace llegó a mi casa cargando con un niño de unos cuatro años, que encontró solo en la calle. El niño le había dicho que estaba ahí desde ayer, por lo que lo llevamos a la policía para ver si encontraban a sus padres. La policía dijo que no había recibido ningún llamado por un niño perdido con sus descripciones. Nos quedamos con el niño hasta que se diera el plazo para que apareciera la familia, pero nunca llegó ese momento. La policía nos explicó que era muy probable que ese niño haya sido abandonado a propósito, y que tendrían que ponerlo en un orfanato. Con el tiempo que estuvimos juntos comenzamos a encariñarnos con él, y a Alex parecía gustarle, por lo que pedí la adopción. En realidad no fue gran problema porque yo ya estaba trabajando y bueno, no es por presumir pero mi situación económica es muy buena también, así que desde entonces me hice cargo de dos niños. Aún tengo la sensación de que los padres de Joshua aparecerán un día pidiéndoles que les devuelva a su hijo, pero es un riesgo que tomé y del cual no me arrepiento.

********************

-y fue así, como ese demonio al que todos los demás monstruos llamaban Myotismon hizo que llevaran a toda la población de Odaiba hacía al gran Mirador.

-¿se refiere al que es monumento nacional?

-el mismo. Miles de personas, casi toda la población de la ciudad estaba atrapada ahí. – el profesor hizo una pausa antes de seguir, y se sonrió así mismo, ya que había logrado intrigar a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de su clase. – la desesperación llegó cuando los niños fueron separados de los adultos…

********************

-wow! Siempre creí que eras un buen chico, pero te pasaste, hombre… - comentó Tai, mirando con cierto orgullo a su amigo. – digo, adoptar a dos niños sin tener a alguien que te ayude…

-estaba Wallace…

-si, pero me refiero a que tienes muy buen corazón Izzy, yo apenas puedo con el hiperkinetico de mi hijo, y eso que tengo a Sora con la mitad del trabajo…

Koushiro se sonrojó notoriamente, era extraño ser elogiado tanto.

-¿y dime, qué pasó con las dos niñas?

-mmm… bueno, con Conny fue algo distinto… ya habían pasado un par de años, cuatro exactamente, Joshua ya tenía ocho y Alex seis, cuando me ofrecieron un trabajo aquí en Japón. Debo reconocer que ya echaba de menos mi hogar, y me estaba hartando de 'la gran manzana', con todo ese ruido… además, pensé que sería interesante si los niños conocieran donde nací y también a mis padres, así que volví. – Izzy se detuvo un poco avergonzado. – y pues… cuando llegamos a Kyoto… nos perdimos. El avión había llegado con retraso y no lograba ubicar por teléfono a mis padres para que me dijeran donde quedaba su casa. Nunca antes había estado en ese Kyoto, por lo que aunque tuviera la dirección aún era difícil… al final terminé llevando a los niños a una estación de policía para que nos dieran indicaciones, o que nos llevaran ellos, o al menos para poder descansar, era bastante tarde y los niños tenían sueño… cuando vi a una pequeña niña, de no más de tres años, sentada sola en un rincón. Su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre y nadie parecía prestarle atención, por lo que me le acerqué y traté de ver si todo estaba bien. por suerte, la sangre no era de ella… luego le pregunté a uno de los policías que estaban cerca qué pasaba con ella, y me dijo que sus padres habían sido asesinados recién, en un asalto…

Taichi quedó pálido. Las historias de esos niños no eran nada simples. Ya le había pasado una vez cuando Izzy había decidido hablarle sobre sus padres, pero esto parecía mucho peor, Izzy era más pequeño cuando sus padres tuvieron ese accidente, y no lograba recordarlos… pero a los tres años ver la muerte de tus padres puede marcar tu vida para siempre…

-lo… lo siento, yo… no debí preguntar… - se disculpó.

-no, está bien, te enterarías tarde o temprano de todas maneras… y es que cuando los vean el sábado todos harán preguntas…

-si, pero si quieres yo hablo a los demás y les digo que no hablen de tema, digo, no quisiera que esos niños se sintieran incómodos, o tristes, o…

-está bien Tai, no es necesario que hagas todo eso. – agradeció Izzy, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. – los niños ya se han acostumbrado, o por lo menos lo intentan. No deben mentir al respecto, sino enfrentar sus problemas, lo han hecho bien hasta ahora y lo seguirán haciendo, y si se sienten mal, lo hablan conmigo o con uno de sus hermanos, más que más, todos pasamos por lo mismo…

-no solo les brindas un hogar y cariño, sino que además intentas que no sufran por lo que tu sufriste, que no les pase lo mismo que a ti ¿eh? Dios, ¡deberían nombrarte santo! – bromeó Tai, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Izzy. - ¿quiere decir que todos saben sobre su pasado? ¿Incluso Alex?

-si, nunca le mentí al respecto. Al principio él no entendía lo que era un padre adoptivo, y tuvimos unos cuantos problemas cuando se enteró lo que quería decir, pero Joshua estuvo ahí para ayudar, al igual que Wallace. No me gusta mentirles, ni siquiera con un tema como ese.

-¿y qué pasó con Conny?

-pues, al igual que con Alex, ella no tenía parientes que cuidaran de ella, por lo que no pude evitarlo, y decidí adoptarla también. Joshua dice que fue porque siempre quise tener una niña…

-¿y así no más? ¿Te dejan adoptar tres niños? ¿Qué no hay reglas para eso? – preguntó Tai, dudoso.

-claro que hay reglas, pero de nuevo, mi posición social, mis papeles al día y mis referencias ayudaron bastante. Todos en corte se dieron cuenta de que estoy cuidando bien de ellos, y lo mismo hicieron con Sae…

-pero, ¿cómo quedó Conny luego de saber que sus padres…? 

-según ella no vio nada, porque vino un hombre a rescatarla. Y al parecer ese hombre, imaginario o no, hizo que aterrizara en la estación de policía, y cuida de ella en las noches, cuando tiene pesadillas. Ella siempre dice eso, que 'aquel hombre de ojos profundos' la salva siempre en sus sueños, y que me la entrega a mí en los brazos… - Izzy calló, mirando al suelo, el recordar las palabras de la pequeña siempre lo hacía sentir mejor…

-sé que tal vez no debo preguntar, pero ¿y Sae? 

-pues… con ella tengo una sensación extraña, difícil de explicar… hace cinco años, un año y medio después que volviera a Japón, un día que aún no recuerdo con exactitud me topé con un grupo de niños de un orfanato, y la vi. Ella me miró también y algo me dijo que tenía que verla de nuevo. Conseguí el nombre del hogar donde estaba y al verla de nuevo finalmente me decidí a adoptarla…

-¿así no más? ¿Porque sí? – Tai no comprendió.

-es que tuve la sensación de que la necesitaba y… aún no estoy muy seguro…

-¿y qué hay con sus padres?

-ni idea, nunca se supo que pasó con ellos. Ella dice no recordar nada de antes de llegar al orfanato.

-extraño… - Taichi murmuró.

-ya lo creo…

Hubo un momento de silencio, interrumpido por Tai.

-hey! ¿Cómo es que nunca nos contaste nada de eso? Si Alex tiene doce años quiere decir que supiste de lo que pasó con Michael y su mujer cuando aún te comunicabas con nosotros. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-no lo sé… sabía que Mimi quedaría muy afectada por la muerte de Michael, y supongo que también me daba vergüenza decirles que era padre adoptivo, además que debo reconocer que por un momento creí que tener a Alex solo iba a ser temporal, y si se los decía se harían ilusiones… y también estaba Akari…

-¿quién es Akari? – Tai no soportaba saber tan poco de los últimos 16 años de la vida de Izzy.

-una antigua novia. Se vino conmigo con una beca también, pero al tener que cuidar a Alex las cosas no resultaron, según ella nunca sería una buena madre… lo último que supe es que al mes después ella había regresado a Japón.

-¿y no nos contaste NADA de eso?

-ya te dije que no quería que se hicieran ilusiones. En esos momentos todo se estaba moviendo en mi cabeza, mi trabajo, las muertes de Michael y Sarah, cuidar de Alex, terminar con Akari, mudarme a Nueva York… esos años fueron un desastre, y pensaba contárselo todo cuando tuviera mi mente más clara, pero luego el tiempo pasó y perdimos el contacto… hasta ahora…

********************

-y así fue, como de pronto, todos despertamos de ese extraño letargo y vimos en el cielo la figura de un nuevo mundo, justo en el cielo, como a punto de caernos encima. Nadie sabía que hacer… los monstruos volvieron a aparecer por el mundo entero. Ese extraño fenómeno en el cielo es algo que a nadie jamás se le olvidará. Extrañamente, nadie lo comentó nunca más, y es que algunos prefirieron creer que había sido un sueño, otros creyeron en la locura temporal, jaja, unos incluso declararon que una bomba atómica cayó sobre Odaiba y que su gas hizo que imagináramos cosas… otros simplemente creyeron que si no se hablaba del tema, no volvería a ocurrir.

-¿pero y qué paso? – los chicos estaban ansiosos, parecía como si su profesor les estuviera contando una historia de terror.

-una luz brillante y multicolor apareció desde el cielo, y horas después, el cielo se volvió negro y se vieron más monstruos. Lo siguiente que supe es que volvió a amanecer.

-¿qué? ¿Eso no más?

-hay versiones de gente que estaba más cerca de aquella luz que dijeron ver ocho niños introduciéndose a esa luz. Niños menores que ustedes, de diez u once años, y que fueron ellos los que estaban con esos monstruos en la batalla final, y luego dijeron que apareció un enorme tranvía volando desde el cielo que trajo a aquellos niños de vuelta. Esa historia nunca pudo ser comprobada porque de esos niños nunca más se supo… bueno, hasta un par de años después… pero eso es algo que les contaré en otra ocasión, ya terminó la clase.

-aaaauuuuuhhh – lamento general.

-jeje, sabía que terminaría gustándoles esta historia, así que mañana les traeré un video documental donde quedaron grabados parte de los hechos. Hasta entonces, pueden retirarse.

Cada alumno salió de la sala con una sonrisa intrigada sobre el tema. Joshua esperó a que Kotomi terminara de guardar su cuaderno.

-¿tu qué crees, Kotomi? Es primera vez que escucho una historia tan rara y a pesar de que suena bien para una noche de espanto, no es muy fácil de tragar, jaja. – Joshua se río de buena gana.

-yo le creo, pero es porque hay motivos para hacerlo. He ido a ver aquel monumento que pusieron en el mirador, y aquél en la vieja estación de Tv Fuji, donde trabajaba mi abuelo, además que hay fotografías e información de que la ciudad fue casi totalmente destruida esa ocasión… y por si fuera poco es la tercera vez que me pasan esta materia en la clase de Historia, primero fue en tercer grado, luego en sexto y ahora. – contó Kotomi.

-vaya, eso es mucho para que sea solo un cuento de terror…

-ya lo creo…

**__**

Continuará…

****

Notas:

¿Cómo es que siempre termino escribiendo esto a altas horas de la madrugada?

Como sea, sé que exageré haciendo que Kou-kun adoptara tantos niños, pero ¡es que no lo pude evitar! Cuando comencé este fic (ahí por el año de la pera) seguía haciéndole mil y un cambios y al final me salía más acuenta que estuvieran todos juntos, para que así supieran relacionarse bien esos cuatro. En cuanto a Akari… ya hablaré más de ella en otra ocasión… y sobre la clase de historia de Joshua y Kotomi, debo recordar que este fic lo hice antes de que probablemente la misma Toei decidiera lo que iba a pasar (cuando iban por el episodio 20 a 25…), por lo que modifiqué el final de 02 y la puerta del Digimundo se cerró por completo nuevamente… para volverse a abrir dos años después, pero eso es otra historia ^_~

Espero sus comentarios!! 


	6. ¿una cita?

DIGIMON 2023 ****

DIGIMON 2023

El destino está en sus manos…

__

Por: Ariadna

Cap 6: **¿Una cita?**

-¡Joshua, al fin te encuentro! – exclamó Alex acercándose a su hermano por el pasillo.

-hey, Alex, ¿qué pasa?

-necesito urgentemente tu ayuda. Es de vida o muerte. – afirmó el chico extremadamente serio.

-me estás asustando, ¿de qué se trata? 

-necesito que vengas a una cita conmigo.

Joshua parpadeó un par de veces.

-sé que en realidad no somos hermanos de verdad, y no me malentiendas, yo te estimo mucho, pero no creo que una cita se…

-¡no seas idiota! – lo interrumpió Alex, algo enojado. – no quiero salir _contigo_, quiero que me acompañes a una cita doble.

-¿doble?… hey, un momento, ¿**tú** tienes una cita? – Joshua no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona. - ¿y quien es la víctima?

-Nanami Kido.

Josh se partió de la risa, tanto que su hermano menor tuvo que golpearlo para que se calmara.

-lo…lo siento, es que… jaja, no puedo creer que ella haya aceptado salir contigo…

-no aceptó. – Alex suspiró resignado. – si hay algo que debo reconocer es que ella es una chica muy despistada… Nami piensa que saldremos en grupo, por suerte Naota no va a ir, pero Kotomi si…

-¿Kotomi? – Joshua se sonrojó un poco. - ¿y quieres que yo vaya para entretener a Kotomi?

-exactamente. – ahora fue el turno de Alexander para sonreír burlonamente. – sé perfectamente que te gusta, por lo que en realidad te estoy haciendo un favor, hermanito…

Joshua evitó su mirada mientras se sonrojaba más.

-está bien, ¿y a dónde iremos?

-a un viejo cine del que Naota me habló, dice que ahí aún se proyectan películas desde cinta. 

-¿nada de cine digital? Wow, _eso_ si que es extraño…

-ya lo creo, a Nami le encantará. – comentó el chico.

-mmm… ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta antes de que te gusta Nami? Por lo general soy muy observador…

Alex frunció el ceño.

-desde que comenzaste a molestarme porque me gustaba May decidí esconder esa clase de sentimientos…

-¿aún estás enojado por eso? ¡Fue hace dos años!

-¡de todas maneras no te perdono esa escena en el baño! ¡No necesitaba que le pidieras que fuera mi novia por mí!

-ya, ya. No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

-más te vale…

********************

Davis Motomiya caminaba con algo de dificultado por uno de los pasillos de un gran y antiguo mall. Teniendo el pie enyesado le molestaba aún más al tener tanta gente alrededor. Cuando por fin encontró la tienda que buscaba suspiró aliviado y entró.

La tienda era de artículos deportivos y en ella Davis tenía un gran descuento por ser uno de sus principales compradores cuando andaba por la ciudad, y un gran centro de publicidad para los dueños también. Era de las pocas tiendas atendidas sólo por humanos en toda la ciudad.

Estuvo mirando por un rato hasta que una de las nuevas vendedoras, una chica joven de unos 25 años de cabello oscuro y ojos celestes, se le acercó.

-¿se le ofrece algo, señor?

-mmm… si, ¿ya les llegó el nuevo modelo de zapatilla que encargué? – Davis ni siquiera miró a la chica a la cara cuando preguntó.

-¿me podría decir su nombre para verificar su pedido? – le pidió la mujer.

Davis pareció sorprendido de que ella no lo reconociera, él levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de la vendedora. Una chispa se sintió. Pasó lo que algunos llaman: "amor a primera vista".

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio solo contemplándose, hasta que Davis atinó a decir algo.

-¿e…eres nueva aquí?

-ajá. Estoy sustituyendo a mi madre mientras ella está de viaje. – respondió ella, algo sonrojada.

-¿eres hija de Sabrina? – Davis se sorprendió por encontrarse con la hija de la dueña de la tienda. – er… mucho gusto en conocerte…

-Priss.

-eso, mucho gusto en conocerte Priss.

Davis pone su mano detrás de su cabeza y se ríe de manera algo tonta, mientras le extiende la otra mano a la mujer.

-aún no me ha dicho su nombre. – le recordó ella.

-ah, sí. Mi nombre es Davis Motomiya.

Priss finalmente le estrecha la mano.

-es un gusto conocerte a ti también, Davis.

Davis y la chica se pusieron a conversar animadamente. El deportista se sorprendió de que a pesar de que sus padres fueran dueños de una tienda de deportes ella no supiera nada ni le interesara mucho el tema, pero aún así siguieron conversando por un buen rato.

-hey, señorita… - una voz interrumpió la conversación.

Priss se disculpó con Davis y fue a atender a quien la llamaba. Davis la quedó mirando mientras trabajaba…

-¿Davis? 

Cody Hida estaba a sus espaldas, cargando con un nuevo armamento de Kendo.

-¡Cody! Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

-comprando, te había visto antes pero estabas muy entretenido conversando con aquella mujer… - mencionó su amigo. - ¿es tu novia?

-¡no, no! Acabo de conocerla.

El más joven de los dos notó el sonrojo en la cara del otro.

-deberías invitarla a salir. – le propuso sonriéndole.

-tal vez… - Davis decidió cambiar de tema. – ¿y cómo está Izara? Tai me contó que se habían mudado para vivir juntos.

-ella está muy bien. – ahora Cody se sonrojó. – eh… incluso estoy pensando en pedirle que se case conmigo…

-¡que bien! ¡Te felicito! – Davis le pegó unas palmadas en la espalda. - ¿cuándo piensas decirle?

-creo que se lo diré este domingo, estoy realmente nervioso…

-pues no hablas con el indicado, soy el único del grupo que aún no se ha casado…

-eso podría cambiar… - comentó Cody mirando de reojo a Priss, que seguía trabajando. – ya, me tengo que ir, quedé de juntarme con Izara en el cine. ¿Irás mañana a la reunión?

-por supuesto, a pasado mucho desde que no veo a los demás, en especial a Izzy.

-entonces no veremos mañana, cuida esa pierna tuya. – le recordó su pie enyesado a Davis. – y para entonces quiero saber que pasó entre la vendedora y tú.

Cody se despidió y salió de la tienda. Davis giró nuevamente la atención a la mujer, que por fin había terminado su trabajo y volvió con él.

-ya está, ¿de qué estabamos hablando?

-eh… ya no lo recuerdo… - Davis volvió a reír algo tonta y nerviosamente. - este… ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo a la hora de tu descanso?

-mmm… - la chica frunció el ceño, estaba muy ocupada todavía… pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor. - ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo mejor cuando termine mi trabajo? Salgo en dos horas. 

-ok, entonces te paso a buscar en dos horas. – Davis sonrió y se encaminó fuera de la tienda.

-que no se te olvide, ¡es una cita! – le gritó ella desde adentro, y él se sonrojó inmediatamente por su audacia.

********************

Cody llegó temprano al cine, por lo que se sentó en un rincón afuera a esperar a su novia. La idea de pedirle matrimonio le asustaba. No estaba aún muy seguro si era eso lo que quería, un matrimonio. Amaba a Izara y a estas alturas ese era el siguiente paso de su relación, y no era el compromiso lo que lo preocupaba. Todos los demás, a excepción de Davis y Jun, estaban casados, y el único caso donde se veían problemas matrimoniales era el de Matt. June estuvo casada por un tiempo pero se divorció. De Izzy, Wallace o Michael no sabía nada por lo que no podía tomarlos por ejemplos. ¿Es que sólo casándose entre elegidos el matrimonio funcionaría? Si es así estaba destinado a la soledad… ¿cómo lo habría hecho su padre entonces?

Trató de apartar sus pensamientos mirando a la gente pasar y vio acercándose al cine a la hija de Matt junto con la hija de Mimi y Joe, y otros dos chicos más.

Nanami notó a Cody también y fue a saludarlo.

-buenas tardes, Sr. Hida.

-buenas tardes Nanami, Kotomi. ¿Vienen a ver una película?

-así es, fue idea de Alex. – informó la chica indicando al muchacho, quien se sonrojó un poco. 

-tío Cody, ellos son Joshua Izumi y su hermano Alexander. – introdujo Kotomi.

-¿Izumi? ¿Son los hijos de Izzy? – Cody parecía sorprendido, Sora le había hablado de ellos pero aún así se llevó una sorpresa.

-otro más que conoce a papá… - murmuró Joshua. - ¿es que toda Odaiba lo conoce?

-no, pero tu padre tiene muchos y buenos amigos. – respondió Cody con una sonrisa, luego el hombre subió la vista y vio a su novia llegar. – nos vemos mañana chicos, que disfruten su película. – y diciendo eso se fue.

-¿mañana? – repitió Alex.

-si, mi papá algo dijo que iba ha haber una gran reunión mañana sábado, y que todos sus amigos iban a estar ahí, creo que es por la llegada de tu papá. – contó la joven Kido.

-ahhh… que bueno es enterarse de alguna manera… - comentó Joshua sarcástico. – papá seguramente nos hubiese avisado mañana justo antes de salir.

-como sea, ¿entramos? 

-¡claro! – exclamó Alex feliz y contento.

Cuando hacían la cola para pagar las entradas Kotomi tomó a Josh del brazo y le indicó a Nami que irían por palomitas de maíz y bebidas, pero ella se detuvo a medio camino.

-está bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos? – le preguntó al chico.

-¿no que íbamos por comida? – respondió el otro confundido.

-no sobre eso, sobre Nami y tu hermano. Tengo muy claro que Alex te trajo aquí para poder quedarse solo con Nami y no tengo problema con eso…

-¿en serio? – una sonrisa apareció automáticamente en la cara de Joshua.

-si, creo que ya es hora para que Nami tenga novio.

A Joshua se le esfumó la sonrisa como por cuarta vez, cada vez que tenía una conversación con Kotomi pasaba lo mismo. En esta ocasión era porque ella estaba ahí por su amiga, no por él.

-¿y que quieres hacer?

-eso te estaba preguntando, ¿tienes alguna idea para dejarlos solos?

Joshua nuevamente volvió a sonreír, esta vez con una gran idea. Kotomi lo miró confusa, desde que lo conocía cambiaba de humor a cada frase que le decía. _"este tipo si que es raro…"_

-les diremos que nosotros queremos una cita.

-¿qué?

-fácil. Si convences a Nami de que quieres estar a solas conmigo se alejará ella de nosotros y se llevará a Alex con ella…

-eso funcionaría, pero… ella quedaría con la idea de que tu _realmente_ me gustas…

-se vale mentir por una amiga, ¿no es así?

-ummm… 

Kotomi parecía pensarlo mucho, si le decía a Nanami que le gustaba alguien ella no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara el último detalle su relación con él y también lograr hacerlos novios, la conocía demasiado bien y estaba segura de que lo haría… pero por otro lado, era solo Joshua, si se trata de él le podría decir que no resultó y le creería, ¿no?

-¿qué dices?

-eh… ok… - ella suspiró resignada.

**__**

Continuará…

****

Notas:

Menos mal… me costó tanto hacer esta parte que pensé que nunca la acabaría… lo curioso es que para variar la terminé en la madrugada… si es así tendré que pensar seriamente en comenzar a dormir de día, jaja…

Te gustó aparecer en mi fic, Priss-chan? ^^ quien diría que te quedarías con Daisuke tan rápido =) … Y lo de Izara, pues… ese es uno de mis antiguos nick, es que me gusta mucho Iori también J 

Espero sus comentarios ^^


	7. reunión familiar

DIGIMON 2023 ****

DIGIMON 2023

El destino está en sus manos…

__

Por: Ariadna

Cap 7: **Reunión familiar.**

-¡Chicas, levántense de una vez! – exclamó Koushiro Izumi desde la cocina.

Sae volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada. _"¡Pero si hoy no hay clases!"_ Pensó para sí. 

En la cama de al lado su hermana menor hacía el mismo gesto, hasta que Alex abrió la puerta de la habitación de un portazo.

-¿qué no escucharon a papá?, Vamos… ¡si no salen ahora yo mismo iré por ustedes y las arrastraré hacía afuera! 

-o mejor aún… - Joshua entró al cuarto también, con un vaso de agua en cada mano.

Segundos después se escuchó un grito, luego otro más, y después Joshua y Alex salieron corriendo de la pieza escapando de los cojines y las cajas y cosas que les lanzaban sus hermanas empapadas.

-pero que… - Izzy se asomó para ver que pasaba y una almohada le cayó en el rostro.

-lo siento papá. – se disculpó de paso Conny mientras seguía persiguiendo a los causantes de todo.

-¡me las pagarás caro, Josh! – gritaba mientras Sae, que claramente no le agradaba ser despertada de esa manera.

-¡solo si me atrapas!

Al cabo de un rato en el que Alex fue disculpado y Conny se calmó, Sae aún estaba furiosa con Joshua, y hasta lo amenazó con cocinar esa noche, con lo que logró la rendición del chico mayor.

-¿por qué tuvimos que levantarnos temprano? – preguntó la chica una vez ya sentada en el comedor desayunando.

-ah, es que se me olvidó contarles que… - comenzó Izzy, pero fue interrumpido por Alex.

-fuimos invitados a una reunión con los amigos de papá. – explicó. – Joshua y yo nos enteramos ayer gracias a Nami.

-ah… a propósito, ¿cómo les fue en su cita? 

-cierto. – dijo Izzy, también curioso. – regresaron muy tarde anoche, ¿qué pasó?

Alex emitió una enorme sonrisa, pero Joshua lanzó un bufido de insatisfacción.

-fue muy aburrido… - murmuró el último.

-¡para nada! – contradijo Alexander. - Nami aceptó otra cita conmigo, ¡y esta vez los dos solos!

-¿o sea que ya son novios? – preguntó Conima.

-mmm… algo así…

-¿en serio? Pero si solo se conoces desde un par de días… - acotó Sae.

-¿y tú que dices, Joshua? – Izzy se giró hacia su hijo mayor. - ¿por qué encontraste aburrida la cita?

Joshua buscaba la forma de evitar responder a eso, pero Alex habló por él.

-lo que pasa es que a él no le resultó tan bien su plan… - contó. – Kotomi no le prestó atención ni por si acaso, jajaja.

-¡no es para reírse! – exclamó enojado.

-¡claro que sí! – Sae río también. - ¡y bien merecido te lo tienes! 

El chico iba a replicar de nuevo, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-ya, ya… no te preocupes, Joshua. Yo creo tanto en los amores a primera vista como en los amores correspondidos. Mientras la chica no esté enamorado de otro en algún momento te dará una oportunidad. – lo consoló.

-¿en serio crees en el amor a primera vista, papá? – Conny habló. – con lo analista que eres no imaginé que fueses tan romántico…

Izzy se ruborizó.

-bueno… cada uno tiene sus debilidades, hace tiempo que aprendí que el amor no tiene explicaciones lógicas… - Izzy miró el reloj y se puso de pie. – será mejor que se apresuren, no quiero llegar muy tarde y aunque tengo la dirección no sé exactamente donde queda la casa de Joe. Cepíllense los dientes y los espero afuera. 

-¿alcanzo a revisar mis E-mails? – consultó Sae también poniéndose de pie.

-si te apresuras.

Koushiro sacó las llaves del nuevo auto, que había comprado hace tan solo dos días, cuando fue acompañado por Tai a preguntar por precios, y luego bajó las escaleras.

Apresurado, Alex lo alcanzó.

-papá, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – el chico fue bastante serio al hablar.

El hombre asintió.

-pues… ¿cómo fue el encuentro entre mi papá y mi mamá? Digo, ¿fue… amor a primera vista? – Alex se sonrojó por preguntar algo tan privado. No solía hablar mucho sobre sus verdaderos padres, más que nada porque él podía averiguar cosas sobre ellos que sus demás hermanos no podían respecto a los suyos.

Izumi le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

-se quisieron desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez, y al igual que tú con Nanami, se hicieron novios a la semana de conocerse. 

Alexander suspiró, y le sonrió de vuelta a su padre adoptivo, pero luego se le vino a la cabeza otra pregunta.

-¿y tú y Akari? ¿Eso también fue amor a primera vista?

Izzy no abandonó la sonrisa, pero su expresión se puso más nostálgica.

-no, a nosotros nos costó un poco más darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos… je, creo siempre fuimos algo "lentos" al respecto…

-gracias por decírmelo. – dijo el chico, justo antes de que los otros tres chicos aparecieran por la escalera.

-cuando quieras, Alex.

********************

Una hora después, los cinco estaban frente a una enorme casa, de dos pisos y un gran jardín. Sae pulsó el botón del timbre. Segundos después apareció una pequeña pantalla que mostraba a un hombre de cabellos azules y lentes, muy parecido a Naota y Nami.

¿Quién es? preguntó el hombre.

-soy yo, Joe.

¡Izzy, con esos anteojos no te reconocí! Pasen, ya están casi todos aquí. 

Se escuchó un sonido extraño y con eso la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

-¿ese era el padre de los gemelos? – preguntó Sae.

-así es. Alex, prepárate a conocer a tus suegros…

Caminaron a través del hermoso jardín y en la entrada principal ya los estaba esperando Mimi, quien se abalanzó contra Izzy, abrazándolo.

-ya, Mimi, no a pasado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos… - aseguró él sintiendo como la mujer lo asfixiaba.

-¡si, pero esa ocasión fue muy corta comparada con los 16 años desde que te fuiste!

-¿en serio eres tú, Izzy? – otra mujer desde adentro apareció, Yolei. – ¡oigan chicos, nuestro fanático de las computadoras llegó al fin!

Yolei también abrazó con fuerza a su viejo amigo y compañero, así como Kari, que también había llegado.

Los cuatro chicos reían al ver a su padre rodeado de mujeres, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que los hombres aparecieran también, Matt, Ken, Davis, Cody, TK, y por supuesto Joe.

Luego de presentaciones varias, y un autógrafo de Matt para Conny, dejaron ir a los chicos para que se reunieran junto con los gemelos, Kotomi, Takashi y el pequeño Hikaru en el cuarto de arriba.

-¡que enredo fue ese! – exclamó Sae, feliz ya de no tener a tanta gente adulta su alrededor.

-¡cierto, y eso que el día recién comienza! – agregó Conny, mientras los cuatro caminaban hacia el piso de arriba.

-es como esa reunión de ex alumnos a la que me llevó el tío Wallace una vez… - recordó Joshua. – me aburrí sobremanera en esa ocasión, ¡no había ningún niño de mi edad!

-bueno, bueno, pues aquí ya tienes a Kotomi, ¿no? – acotó su hermano Alex.

Joshua volvió a soltar un bufido al recordar a esa chica. 

********************

-son buenos chicos, Iz. – lo felicitó Matt, sonriéndole. 

-los tuyos también, ¡Joshua y Conny no paran de hablar de ellos en casa!

No pasó ni media hora y Tai y Sora, junto con su hijo Taro, llegaron también a la casa.

-hola muchachos, ¿qué los demoró tanto?

-ah, pues… es que… - Tai parecía algo nervioso y sonrojado. – tuvimos que pasar por el hospital antes de venir acá.

-¿pasó algo malo? – preguntó Joe, preocupado.

-no, para nada. – Sora respondió con una sonrisa, mientras veía a su hijo correr entusiasmado hacía arriba para contarle las buenas nuevas a sus amigos. – lo que pasa es que…

El timbre sonó otra vez más, interrumpiendo, Mimi fue a ver quien era esta vez. La imagen mostraba a una mujer de poco más de su edad, cabello castaño claro muy desordenado y cierto parecido físico con Davis, y cargaba a una pequeña niña con ella.

-¡son Jun y Daira! - la dueña de casa apretó el botón para abrir la reja. - ¡ahora si estamos todos reunidos!

Al momento de decir eso se sintió una extraña sensación en el ambiente… como si "algo" fuese a suceder…

Todos se giraron hacía Sora cuando esta comenzó a quejarse por una punzada en el estomago, tanto así que nadie se fijó que en el bolso de ella algo había comenzado a brillar. Taichi era el más preocupado de todos, pero salió del camino para que Joe la atendiera...

De repente, en dolor se detuvo, así como la luz.

-¿huh? Ya no me duele nada…

-¿estás segura? 

-si, si. no sé que fue lo que me pasó…

Todo sucedía tan rápido que era difícil pensar, apenas Sora se calmó, Jun Motomiya, la hermana mayor de Davis, entró en la casa con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿me pueden decir cómo fue que mi hija se encontró **ESTO** afuera, botado en el jardín?! – exclamó a su vez que mostraba con su mano desocupada, pues traía a la niña de no más de un año en la otra, un extraño objeto parecido a un localizador.

Un **Digivice**.

Ninguna de las 12 personas que ya estaban en la sala logró articular palabra, hacía demasiado tiempo que no veían aquel objeto, pero lo reconocieron de inmediato.

A su vez, los pasos de diez niños corriendo por la escalera se escucharon retumbar en el silencio de la habitación.

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en llegar a bajo.

-¡papá, mamá, no vas a creer lo que nos pasó! – exclamaron al unísono.

-estabamos arriba cuando de repente una luz comenzó a brillar y… - trató de explicar Taro, sin salir de su notable entusiasmo.

-¡y luego aparecieron unos extraños objetos de la nada! – prosiguió TK.

-¡y cayeron justo en nuestras manos! – finalizó Conny, mostrando los objetos a los que se referían.

Digivices. Diez relucientes Digivices.

-¿Digivices? – logró decir Matt al fin.

-¿por qué aparecen aquí… los Digivices? – preguntó esta vez Takeru, sin hablar con nadie en específico.

-¿por qué ahora? – agregó Davis.

-¿será que….? – Ken no quiso terminar la frase.

Los chicos no entendía porque sus padres habían reaccionado así. Lo que habían visto era extraño pero pensaron que les costaría un poco más hacerlos entender.

-los Digivices aparecieron en sus manos…. – Cody intentó responder las preguntas. – eso quiere decir que….

-quiere decir… - continuó Izzy, pálido al descubrir la respuesta. – que ahora el destino del Digimundo y la Tierra está en sus manos… en las manos de los niños… los niños elegidos…

**__**

FIN

****

Notas:

…

…

…

jajajajajaja no se imaginaban un final así, ¿verdad? ___

¡No se preocupen! Este es el final del fanfic "Digimon 2023, el futuro está en sus manos", pero nunca dije que ese fuese el final definitivo, porque ese está en "Digimon 2023, la tercera generación".

Por ahora no puedo continuar con este fanfic, principalmente por tener mis otros fics pendientes y además de que quiero ver Digimon 02 en español para saber los cambios específicos de ciertas cosas de la versión japonesa (y debido a cierto viaje que haré en julio, no veré 02 hasta que lo repitan a mediados de agosto :p), así que tendrán que esperar por su continuación :) jeje que mala soy!

Quiero agradecer a cada persona que me escribió o dejó su review por este fic, que siempre es importante para mi ^^ y además quiero darle un millón de gracias a Aizu, Cris y Mei Ling por los hermosos dibujos que me han hecho de este fic, ustedes son las mejores, chicas!!


End file.
